Puella Magi Physiology
Summary The Puella Magi (Or Mahou Shoujo) is the result of contract made with the alien Kyubey, in which a girl's wish is granted for a short life fighting witches. However, such a transaction isn't all bad, and this profile covers the abilities and resistances this transformation often brings. This page is a mixture of details from Explanation blog about the basic abilities of magical girls and witches, as well as the in-verse tiering system and the original general blog. This page covers the abilities appearances for the most part, to see their more detailed explanations, please visit the general blog mk II. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Self-explanatory. Magical girls have depicted superhuman strength without their weaponry, such as: Akira Shinobu (Who uses her fists for combat, Magia Record), Homura Akemi (Knocked out Sayaka Miki with a chop, Main Series), Mami Tomoe (Through her Flawless Legs of Gold attack). ** Acrobatics: Shown in nearly everything from their transformations to their fight scenes. Some inexperienced magical girls may not have it however, such as Iroha Tamaki or early Homura Akemi. Otherwise, its a trait nearly every girl has. * Immortality: ** Immortality (Type 2 & 7): Oriko stated that she has not actually harmed Kirika because she has not damaged her Soul Gem (Implying that attacks that don't strike the SG aren't something that can actually kill a magical girl). Kyubey explained that it, alongside Type 7 immortality, are the consequences of the soul gem process. Also Suzune pretty blatantly showed it. ** Limited Immortality (Type 6): The bodies are nothing more than weapons and as long as the Soul Gem doesn't break, they can be repaired and the user is essentially immortal. * Self-Sustenance: ** Respiratory Self-Sustenance (Type 1): Homura Akemi was shown unaffected by the lack of oxygen on the moon. Iroha Tamaki and Kuroe managed to fight Boxwood without issue, despite the barrier being submerged in water. The Holy Quintet managed to fight Patricia in her barrier, despite being high in the sky which would entail little or no oxygen. ** Nutritional & Restful Self-Sustenance (Type 2 & 3): Due to Immortality (Type 7) but also shown with Sayaka Miki as she went on rampage, as she never returned home to sleep or eat. * Pain Inhibition: Explained by Kyubey as part of the Soul Gem package, but needs to be activated in order to actually feel no pain. Otherwise, they only have minor pain inhibition always on. * Transformation: Shown by every magical girl in the series. They can switch between their magical girl and human form freely. ** Limited Shapeshifting: Magical girls have been shown capable of shape shifting their soul gem into anything from a ring to a sign on their nail. * Healing (Mid-level): Kyubey's statement in the anime about magical girls being basically invincible as long as the Soul Gem is intact (Note that he directly correlates this with their healing abilities). Magical girls are stated to to be able to heal from having all the blood in their bodies taken out. Also shown through Corbeau after Riz destroyed her head despite not having strong or possibly even practiced her own healing magic in her entire magical girl career. * Magic: Depicted or mentioned in some way within the series. The specifics of the magic are better explained in the advanced blog, but it should be noted the verse' magic is partially advanced technology. ** Power Bestowal: Magical Girls have two main applications of this ability: they can enhance ordinary tools and weapons to have abilities or a stat amp, such as Sayaka's bat in the original series; the second use is giving other magical girls their magic, such as through Connect or simply transfering magic, as shown in the fight against Uwasa Tsuruno. ** Limited Fusionism: When two magical girls both have the same body, ie the Fire/Ice Antagonist from Kazumi Magica, they temporarily fuse if needed to. Also, when two magical girls of conflicting abilities/wishes synchronize an attack, the resulting magic will fuse into a blast far stronger than them simply added together. * Telepathy: Shown from time to time in the original series, it is abused in spin-offs such as Magia Record. Case in point: Another Daze has Kazumi get telepathic messages from Umika, or the Azalea Flowers story having Hazuki communicate with Konoha. * Weapon Creation: Every magical girl has the ability to create her weapon whenever she transforms. Some magical girls are even capable of copying or using a 'standardized' set of weapons, such as Kazumi Subaru using Mami Tomoe's firearms or the Black Feathers using the same weapons. * Telekinesis: Used by basically everyone in the series, from Oriko Magica to Homura and Mami's fight in Rebellion, and even in Magia Record's first anime episode. * Extrasensory Perception: Mentioned outright to exist by Gen Urobuchi, shown several times in Magia Record such as when Iroha scanned Kamihama City for the locations of witches and familiars then later on when she searches for the magical signature of another Puella Magi. Magical girls are also capable of seeing Witches, despite their Invisibility. * Energy Projection: Shown by Mami during Different Story and by Homura when she was looking for Kyubey in episode 1. * Limited Dimensional Travel / Portal Creation: Shown by Mami during the episodes 2-3, and by Kazumi when she met the Pleiades Saints for the first time, it's how magical girls can enter a witch's barrier. Any magical girl should be able to travel in and out of pocket realities with relative ease. * Non-Physical Interaction (Elemental & Spatial): Strong enough magic is capable of ignoring elemental intagibility which varies from regular attacks of a powerful veteran or a Magia attack from a weak magical girl. Also possibly from affecting Elsa Maria, who was damaged by Sayaka and Kyoko in Episode 7 of the main series and killed by Mami Tomoe in The Different Story. Magical Girls are also capable of interracting with Witches' dimensional barriers. In Rebellion Movie, Nagisa Momoe was able to crack Homulilly's barrier with her attack. And in Magia Record Anime, Kyoko Sakura tore open the witch barrier by throwing her spear to let Iroha escape. * Reactive Power Level (Becomes physically stronger when critically damaged): This comes from PMMM Portable, where said skill was available for all the magical girls of the Holy Quintet. Resistances * Life Absorption: Same as the Reactive Power Level. * Mind Manipulation: Iroha Tamaki and Kuroe were unaffected by the Witch's Kiss of Box Wood in Magia Record Episode 1, despite it affecting all the people on the train. * Magic/Curse Manipulation: Sayaka Miki was unaffected by H.N. Elly's reality warping magic and wasn't treated as anything special. Something to note is that curses and magic doesn't exactly work like other verses, especially witch curses. Magical Girls are also unaffected by the thick miasma produced by large groups of Wraiths. Unaffected by Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse's reality warping, which notably alters the real world as well as its own pseudo-barrier. * Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification): This comes from the Support Skills of Battle Pentagram (list here) which can be learned by all the characters. Said skills are Poison, Stun, Confusion (Which messes up your controller's inputs), Bind (Which is basically like Silence in Final Fantasy, but it also stops movement, and negates your ability to heal damage) and Slow * Unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance: This comes from the fact that the body of a magical girl is soulless, and to affect their souls, affecting their Soul Gem is needed. Other * Magical Stamina: The stamina of a magical girl is not conventional. It isn't related to their body, but only the energy stored inside their Soul Gem, because as explained in PMMM Portable, they would otherwise have what is considered as limitless stamina. Rather, their stamina comes from the corruption of the soul gem, which is an excess of curses rather than a depletion of magic. Category:Verse-specific Powers and Abilities Category:Puella Magi Verse